Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse"
Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Plot Hunter tries to get his car to take off but still wouldn't. The White Ranger spots Hunter from below and approaches towards him. He commands the Dino Stegazord to crush Hunter, Hunter finally gets his car to go and dodges the ginormous stomp from the Stegazord. Rushing back towards the Ranger base before the White Ranger and his Megazord can get to it. Hunter gets back at the base to warn everyone of the White Ranger and his Megazord's arrival. Hunter insists on getting every Zord available to defend the base. Alpha tells him that not all Zords can be used at the moment since they're off in combat with other monsters throughout the planet. Hunter and his team only has 2 Zords available in their aresnal and it isn't enough to stop the White Ranger's Dino Stegazord. Zordon tells Hunter that the only why to stop his Megazord is to not only extract the evil White Ranger's grip on Kurt, but to destroy the power along with it once and for all. Hunter says not even the strength of him and his team were able to stand up against the evil White Ranger. Zordon says there is one Ranger power that can possibly match the evil White Ranger, and that is the original Green Dragon Ranger. Zordon then grants Hunter the Power Morpher containing a Dragonzord Power Coin. But only good for one morph and one battle. Hunter tells Zordon he won't let him down and that he will bring back Kurt. Now the White Ranger with his Megazord looming towards the Ranger base. Hunter just standing a few feet from his Megazord. The White Ranger gets down below and confronts Hunter to get out of his way. Hunter tells him that he won't be doing anymore damage from this point on after fighting him. Hunter yells the words; "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" And transforms into the Green Dragon Ranger. The White Ranger cared less what Ranger power Hunter held and quickly blasted him with his Drago Sword. Showing no effect done to Hunter revealed as he plays the Dragon Dagger Flute to enhance his shield. He slowly steps towards the White Ranger, in shock, he continues blasting Hunter as he slowly steps towards him. Still no effect. Hunter finally gets close enough and delivers the first blow on the White Ranger. They pursue with a sword-to-sword combat. The White Ranger still able to quickly throw more blows on Hunter but little or no damage on him. Hunter fights back with everything he's got and finally brings the White Ranger down to his knees. Hunter asks him if he's had enough and release Kurt from his power. The White Ranger yells in rage and grows long black spikes on his suit enhancing his power. Entering “Super Dino Mode”. He charges towards Hunter but then a mysterious figure all shining in white stands in front of Hunter. The mysterious white figure attacks the White Ranger and disappears. The White Ranger falls to his knees and yells in pain, the attack from the white figure causing the White Ranger to lose his power. Hunter then sees the opportunity and strikes the White Ranger’s morpher on his wrist. The morpher bursts sending Hunter and the White Ranger flying across the field. Finally it unmorphed Kurt from the White Ranger’s power. The Dino Stegazord falls into rubble from it's fossilized form and the Drago morpher snaps off his wrist reverting back to the piece of the White Dino Gem. Hunter gets back up and aids Kurt, asking what had just happened and who he was. Hunter introduces himself and how he was the one that saved him from the White Ranger’s control over him. He brings Kurt to his car saying that they need to get back to the base and tell everyone the good news. They drive off on their way back to the base. The mysterious white figure reappears and picks up the piece of the White Dino Gem, revealing to be Mikoto Nakadai then vanishes. Back in the ocean shore, a human scavenger discovers the ashes of Azazel. But then a swarm of black smoke begins to rise from his ashes then enters the body of the scavenger. Only moments later waking with fiery yellow eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Spin-Off Episode Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales